Team METL
by Avenger3986
Summary: Hunters and huntresses may act and defend their fellow people. However, there are some people who'd rather just earn a living by taking jobs that are questionable. To be free, to be rich, to be...independent from the rest of the people of Vytal. Yet, there are the dangers that lurk around and unfortunately its not just the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Maroon

AN: So, here's a RWBY fanfiction for you all. I'm trying to make an original storyline separate from the main characters as much as possible so please review and suggest ideas or such! Thank you!

Mark sighed as he sat in the bar. He'd ran out of money and he couldn't order any more drinks. He took out a phone and stared at a reflection. All he saw was a teenager with a dark red jacket and dark red hair. His black eyes stared back at his until he put it in his pocket.

He felt the phone buzz a little and took it out. He stared at it and it displayed a message for him. He wondered what it was, no friends to really have a chit chat so it was a mystery to him.

"Target acquired: Mr. Ellington. Tall, very wealthy, influential in the economic markets." The message had said.

He got up and quickly left the place. He walked down the streets and went into a dark alleyway. He looked around and found some stairs leading towards the roof of the building. He went up and arrived at the roof.

The moon was out that day and he looked at the broken moon that lit up the roof and the whole city. Mark pulled the phone out and read the message again. He made sure to remember it as he pulled out a box and set it down. He kicked it a little and it began to attach itself to Mark.

It began to cover him until he found himself covered in a dark red armor that covered his entire body except for his head. That's when Mark pushed a button and the phone began to turn into a helmet. He put it on and a HUD began to show the location for the target. He looked at himself and pulled out a maroon pistol. "Target acquired, proceeding to hunt the target." Mark said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maroon vs. Teal

Mark stopped at the entrance to the building in front of him. His HUD began to identify the place as a club. Typical rich people was all he had thought before the armor began to form into a box in front of him, it looked more like a med kid with a big cross on it. He took off his helmet and it formed into its phone form. He gently put it in his pocket of his maroon jacket and preceded to walk inside.

The place was beyond noisy for the average club, seemingly more like a mosh pit the more you stare at it. The DJ was having a song that felt like you could just get up and dance to it. Mark head over to the bar and sat down. He ordered a drink and waited as he turned around to try and find the target.

'Mr. Ellington…' He thought as he looked around. 'Damn, I'm not going to find him like thi-'His thought was interrupted as the bartender had placed the drink down before him. He thanked him and took a sip of the drink.

Mark looked up at the box that was attached into the wall, it seemed more of those things you'd see at a football game with a man in a top hat and a teenager with teal hair. Mark went over and took a picture of the two with the phone and had the phone scan the two people.

"Target acquired, Mr. Ellington." It had said in red words. Mark had a feeling that the man in the top hat would be Mr. Ellington. Though, he wondered about the teen with the teal hair.

"Thomas, go and enjoy yourself." Ellington said sitting down and watching the club from above. "You've earned it my friend." He looked at the teen beside him and smiled. "You've been working yourself ragged, you need to have some fun."

"Sir, I think that the issue of your life, is more important than me relaxing on the job." Thomas said about to get out his gun but Ellington stopped him.

"That's an order." Thomas repeated the order in his mind as he walked down to the bar. He noticed the teenager sitting down and taking a couple of sips of his drink.

"A drink please." Thomas ordered as he looked around.

Mark took a quick look at Thomas before turning away. Mark thought it'd be a good idea to have some small talk, maybe learn this bodyguard of Ellington's. "Nice place, eh." Mark began looking at Thomas.

"Yeah, I don't usually stay around these places, I prefer a more silent place." Thomas said before thanking the bartender. He took a sip of his drink before looking at Mark. "So what's your name?"

"Mack. You?" Mark asked having to think of a fake name.

"I'm Thomas Teal. I'm from Signal Academy you know….it's a pretty awesome place." Thomas replied smiling.

"I didn't need those academies, honestly, I learned how to fight at home." Mark said taking a sip, he forgot to mention physically and mentally. "Besides, I doubt my family could even afford an Academy like Signal or Beacon. My father wasn't really a rich man nor my mother."

"Could've just got a scholarship or something. Sad to say but I'm living a pretty good life, I mean forget Hunters, that's too restricting!" The teal boy said before taking a sip. "I'm more into the life of just doing my job and getting it done. No restrictions and better pay."

"Sounds nice." Mark finished his drink. "Let's hope….that you do your job well enough." He walked off, leaving Thomas to scratch his head.

"Weird guy." Thomas said before taking a couple more sips.

Mark went into a supply closet, that could've went better he thought as he put on his armor. He put his helmet on and took out his dark red pistol. "Time to do my job, Thomas." He walked out and up the stairs leading towards the private room.

He was greeted by two guards next to the door. He frowned as he walked up before being stopped.

"ID?" One of the guards said and looked down at him.

Mark pulled out his pistol and shot one in the head before punching the other into the wall. He fired the pistol again to ensure he wouldn't be a problem. He walked into the room and aimed the pistol at Mr. Ellington. "Game over, Ellington." He replied as he shot the man. The body fell off the chair and he smiled as the HUD displayed "Target assassinated", however, he felt somebody tackle him out and onto the dance floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Thomas yelled as he tackled Mark out into the dance floor. He backed up a little and had a Tommy gun out and it was the same color as his hair. The civilians began to head out from the gunshots and the sudden fight.

Mark fired his pistol at Thomas who began to run around, dodging the bullets. Thomas lunged as his Tommy gun formed into a sword and quickly, Mark barrel rolled out of the way.

"Persistent." Mark muttered as he ran at Thomas and fired a couple of rounds before landing a punch in Thomas' face, sending Thomas flying into the stereo.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maroon and Teal

Thomas pulled himself out of the stereo that he had been kicked in. "Who the hell are you?!" Thomas demanded as he reloaded his Tommy gun. His aura began to heal the injuries he suffered.

Mark stayed silent and reloaded his pistol as Thomas reloaded his Tommy gun. Mark was faster and cut off Thomas' reload.

"Damn it!" Thomas cursed as he dodged a couple of times, though Mark had been putting the pressure on him for a while. Mark smiled as he loved watching his enemy running around like a headless chicken.

Thomas got his sword and threw it at Mark, striking his helmet. Mark felt the helmet get damaged so he took it off, revealing his face. "Well, Thomas," He smirked. "I guess the cat's outta the bag."

"You!" Thomas remembered his face from the bar.

"Enough." A voice said as the two teens looked around as men in hats and black and red suits surrounded them with pistols. Roman Torchwick came out with his cane. "I could use your services, Mark Marien and Thomas Teal." He replied with a slight smirk.

Mark heard about Roman Torchwick, he was the most talked about criminal in all of Vale. Thomas however scratched his head.

"Who exactly are you?" Thomas readied his fists but Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Best to keep that temper down Thomas, you're in no position to make demands." Mark said smirking. "Too bad about your job." Thomas gave him a glare before looking at Roman.

"I'm here to hire you two. You will be assigned to keep an eye on a VIP of mine." Roman held his hand out and a man gave him a folder with some papers sticking out. He slid them down to the two. Mark grabbed it and looked at it.

"You want us to guard…..Mr. Junior?" Mark was surprised, he owned the club in Vale. Though, Mark had assumed that these men would be from Junior, they wore similar clothing.

"Yes, I expect it to be done." Roman said before leaving, followed by his men.

"I guess we're a team." Mark said smiled before getting punched by Thomas.

"Shut up, you just killed the person I had to protect." Thomas reminded Mark, who got up rubbing his cheek.

"You have a new job, Tommy." Mark got his helmet and put it in phone form. "Let's not lose this one." He smirked as Thomas growled.

The two of them left the club and walked down the street. Mark had his armor in med kit form and Thomas had his gun hidden.

"So why did you talk to me at the bar?" Thomas asked looking at the calm Mark. He wanted to punch him or kill him, but he felt something that it wasn't really worth it and that wouldn't give him his money.

"Small talk Thomas, I had a feeling you were close to the target and my predictions were right." Mark replied.

"I hate you….really…I do." Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

"I know, but honestly, I doubt you would do anything." Mark shot back. "You've tried already and quite frankly, failed."

"Let's just go find a place to stay." Thomas rolled his teal eyes as he went into a hotel. Mark followed him as they stepped to the lady behind a desk.

"Can we get a room?" Thomas asked and the lady gave them a room on the top floor. He thanked her as he stepped into the elevator with Mark.

"Let's cut the personal differences, we have a job to do." Mark looked over at Thomas. "I'll be back up while you make sure nothing happens to Junior."

"Do you even know where exactly this club?" Thomas looked at the numbers indicating where the elevator was.

"I'll be honest, I had been there on…recreational reasons." Mark said before smirking at Thomas. "Guess you'll have to go back to the club again, Tommy." He walked out as the elevator doors opened.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill you when you sleep." He muttered.


End file.
